


A Bit of Coaxing

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 20: "A Haunted Christmas."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	A Bit of Coaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 20: "A Haunted Christmas."

"I know you don't want to go." Harry was sitting on the sofa, speaking into the apparently empty room. A bag of gifts for the Weasleys waited on the hearth. 

"There'll be mulled wine," Harry said temptingly. "Molly's mince pie."

When there was no response, Harry decided to up the ante. 

"A reward upon our return?" A branch shook slightly so Harry continued. "A massage followed by an enthusiastic buggering—"

A black bat flew out of the tree and, before it hit the ground, transformed into one Severus Snape. "Acceptable."

Grinning, Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "The Burrow!"


End file.
